Chocolate Coffee and Video Games
by FrostandSilence
Summary: Matt X Mello X Near Fluff-fic. A late night video game tournament has the highly-strung Mello more annoyed than usual.


Matt X Mello X Near randomness. Computer blacked out and deleted this once... so took longer to post than normal.

* * *

"Ahhh... Mello... I'm too tired... I need to sleep..." Matt mumbled, exhausted.

"Hold on Matt, I'm almost there! Just a little longer!"

The redhead looked ready to give up. "Mello, just finish already and get out of my room... you can't even keep up."

"ARGH, DAMN IT." Mello had lost to Matt again. Thirty cups of hot chocolate and six hours earlier, Mello had decided that he could best Matt at a racing game. Stubborn as he was, it was hard for even Mello to keep denying his loss. Matt had won every single game they'd played, even though he was barely conscious. Still, as long as the console was on, Matt would keep playing. Probably until he passed out. Then Mello would be able to declare victory. It didn't matter in which way he won, as long as he could flaunt it. "It's the game. The damn game is rigged."

"Nah..." yawning, Matt stretched and slumped over onto Mello.

"YEEAH. I WIN." The blonde was so elated he didn't even consider his tone of voice. Soon a pair of big brown eyes were staring up at him sleepily. "Oh, so you're still awake?"

"That's because Mello won't let me sleep until me wins.." he stifled a yawn. Poor Matt seemed completely confused. It was unlike him to be awake so late. He didn't consume the same amount of sugar as the other boys, and always valued good night's sleep. "What... what was I doing?"

"You were playing with me. Y'know, if you want to give up now you can just say that I've won."

"No!" Matt seemed to perk up a bit. "Nobody can beat me at... my games..." oh well. It was gone. "I just need some coffee..."

_It's just going to level the playing field_, thought Mello, bringing a hot cup of coffee and shoving it into Matt's sore hands. "Let's get back to playing now."

"Mmm..." Matt made a face. "This tastes weird. Is there something in it?"

"Ah, yes." It had been a little mistake on Mello's part. He'd forgotten that Matt didn't share his love of sweets, and dropped a handful of chocolate into the hot drink. "It's still safe to drink if you want to, though." Matt saved Mello the trouble of getting a new cup (which he knew would only aggravate the boy and cause him to be kept up longer) and instead took his chances with the chocolaty, muddy mix that he was currently sipping. He finished it, set the empty cup on the ground, and then resumed kicking Mello's ass. The blonde growled. Matt was just too good at this game. Mello was a good player himself-he'd bested Near at almost every video game they'd played, but this was another level of difficulty. Speaking of Near, the little brat had wandered into the room and sat down next to Mello at some point, nonchalantly twirling his fingers through his soft white hair. It was quite likely that he wasn't interested in what the two boys were doing at the moment, he'd simply wanted to come and annoy Mello and been disappointed by the fact that the object of his attentions was currently focused on something else. The way any child seeking attention would, Near sat down in from of the television screen as Matt continued to play, almost oblivious to Near's presence. He knew the game so well he could play without watching the screen. However, Matt's skill didn't do anything to stop a pissed off Mello from hurling his controller at Near's face as hard as he could. "GET OUT OF THE WAY." A little trickle of blood ran down's Near's face as his hands flew to his forehead. Without making a sound, he quickly got up and ran off, clutching his head.

Mello didn't care.

That didn't stop him from staring after Near as he ran off, though. Either way, there was no reason for him to care. Near had no business being in there in the first place. He picked up his controller and went back to losing spectacularly to Matt. Near didn't show himself again, and Mello couldn't help but find it strange. He hadn't seriously hurt Near, had he? He could get in trouble for it. Yeah, that was why he had that sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I'm just going to go check on something, okay Matt? Pause the game." Matt was too tired to argue. He just nodded and paused the game obediently.

Mello found Near in the bathroom, holding up his bangs and staring at his reflection as the dark red blood dripped from a wound slightly above his hairline and trickled down his pale face. Taking into account everything that had just happened, Mello could judge that the emotion that would have showed on Near's face (if it could) would be somewhere between fear and sadness. "You deserved it, you idiot." Near didn't say anything. He pulled off the hand that was holding his hair and showed Mello the blood on his fingertips. Now, if Mello could be honest with himself for only a moment, he'd certainly be apologizing, but as he is the type of stubborn person who always needs to be right, all he did was take a cloth, wet it, and start wiping the blood off Near, beginning with his fingertips. Near didn't seem to mind, not even flinching when Mello rubbed his wound far harder than he should have and put a bandage on it. "You can come watch us play if you want." Near followed Mello back to the room, where they found a tired Matt sprawled out on the bed, half asleep. "Guess I won, huh?" Matt didn't reply. He just groaned._ I'll take that as a yes_, thought Mello to himself, as he switched off the game console and crawled into bed next to Matt, waving Near away. Instead of leaving, the little white haired boy crawled into bed with the two older boys and snuggled Mello with his own special brand of happiness. The blonde lay on his back, letting the two cuddle up against him. Oh well, it wasn't _that_ uncomfortable. Besides, he couldn't help but feel that he owed them a bit. Even though the two fell asleep well before him, his own thoughts got cloudy after a short time and he found himself yawning, soon he was sleeping peacefully in the warm embrace.


End file.
